


Dark Entries

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Bauhaus
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Danny and Peter go subterranean.
Relationships: Daniel Ash/Peter Murphy
Kudos: 11





	Dark Entries

Peter and Daniel walked down the cavernous tunnels under Camden Town, scoping the place out, Peter shining the flashlight on puddles of water and old cobwebs and Daniel carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. The Camden Catacombs had been chosen as the shooting location for their new music video, the one for their cover of ‘Ziggy Stardust,’ and the pair decided to go there early, just to do a bit of urban exploring.

They entered a large chamber, lit only by a sewer grate in the ceiling, letting in the sunlight from above, illuminating the old Victorian stonework. Peter knew the original purpose was to house workhorses, but to him it looked more like a dungeon.

Peter spotted an old cage by the entrance. “Hey Danny, look at this.”

“Hm? Oh...” Daniel turned around and setting his eyes on the cage, his head was immediately filled to the brim with nasty thoughts. “Maybe we should have that in the video.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I dunno,” Daniel said, shrugging his shoulders. He threw the duffel bag down on the ground. “Maybe put you in it. I know how much you like being treated like a dog.”

“Pervert.” Peter laughed.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders. “We should have some fun here, before the film crew arrives,” he said, planting a kiss on Peter’s lips, his lipstick smearing his mouth. “I just wanna see you in that cage.”

“I can’t say no to you, Danny.” Peter dropped the flashlight and his hands quickly got under Daniel’s shirt, feeling the bare skin underneath. His hands were so cold, it made Danny’s spine tingle and his body shake.

“I know you can’t.” Daniel tore away from his lover’s arms and knelt down by his bag, unzipping it, and taking out a black, leather spiked collar. He stood back up and put it around Peter’s neck. “Take your clothes off.”

Peter yanked his sleeveless shirt off and unbuckled his belt, peeling out of his tight trousers and tossing them aside. Daniel smiled like a predator at the exposed body before him, pale skin glowing in the slight bit of sunlight.

“Mmm, beautiful…” Daniel purred. “Get down on your knees. And don’t speak!”

Kneeling down, Peter looked up at Daniel like a dog awaiting his next instruction from his master. Daniel pat his head, running his fingers through his dark hair, and bent over to attach a lead to the collar. He gestured towards the cage, making a clicking noise and tugging on the lead. “Come doggy. Come.”

He walked Peter to the cage, the imposing frontman now crawling on his hands and knees, all the decades-old grime accumulating on his palms. Peter crawled inside, the wire flooring cutting into his skin, making him cringe a bit. But he kept quiet.

Closing the cage door behind Peter and locking the door, Daniel stood back to admire his work. “Ah, I knew you’d look great like this. So cute…” He knelt down by his bag of tricks, rummaging around it, looking for something. “Wish we could have you like this in the video, but the BBC would never allow it.” He laughed as he took out a polaroid camera. “At least there's no censorship laws for this.”

Daniel snapped a few photos, the bright flash going off every time, blinding Peter momentarily. He looked at the pictures, lighting was horrible of course, but in a way that only made them more erotic. “Excellent…” Daniel licked his lips. “Definitely gonna have a wank to these later.”

As much as Peter loved to please Danny, his limbs were getting quite cramped in the tight space. He was about to ask if he could be let out but remembering that Danny told him not to talk, he growled and barked like a real dog.

“Hm? What’s that? Do you wanna come out?” Daniel set his camera down and unlocked the cage as Peter wiggled his ass in the air, wagging his imaginary tail. “Okay, you can come out but only if you suck me off.”

Peter scrambled out of the cage, sitting upright in front of Daniel, hands lifted up to his chest, tongue lolling out as he panted in a very exaggerated manner. Daniel couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the whole display. Peter never could take anything completely seriously. Nevertheless, he unzipped his pants, his cock springing out and whacking Peter on the nose.

“Open up!” Daniel’s hand grabbed on tight to Peter’s hair, holding him still and poking his cheek with his dick. “C’mon, you slut!”

Peter opened his maw and Daniel’s cock immediately found its target and entered his mouth, the encapsulating warmth closing around it and caressing it. Daniel threw his head back and moaned loudly, his voice echoing throughout the catacombs. He thrust harder and harder into the wet orifice, lips stretching around the girth and turning red from the friction. Peter’s eyes started to tear up, making his eyeliner run down his cheeks. No big deal, it could be re-applied. After all he remembered to take his pencil with him this time.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… take it you bitch...” Daniel looked down on Peter, the sight of him being forced to suck him off sending him over the moon. “FUCK, I’m gonna cum…”

Peter thought Daniel would just finish off inside him. He was fine with that, swallowing never bothered him much. But Daniel withdrew from his mouth and started to stroke his dick furiously in front of his face instead, his other hand still in his hair, keeping him from jerking his head away.

“Oh god, oh god...” Daniel sprayed his seed all over Peter’s face, the cum landing on his browline and nose and oozing down his face to his open mouth. He licked some of it off his lips, the salty, bitter taste settling into his taste buds.

Daniel immediately grabbed the camera and got a shot of his degraded bandmate. “Perfect. Another one for the private collection.”

“Yeah, can you just get this shit off my face?” Peter said. “And get me off while you're at it.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Daniel said. “I’ll clean you up but you’re not getting any kind of release until we’re done filming.”

“You cunt.”

“Oh Peter...” Daniel wiped his frontman’s face with a towel. “We just don’t have the time, the crew’s gonna be here any second now. Speaking of which, do you hear that?”

Sure enough, Peter could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. He cursed under his breath as he yanked his pants back on. He knew the music tabloids suspected something was going on between him and Daniel and the last thing he wanted to do was to give them more fodder. He took off the collar and lead, handing it to Daniel who quickly hid it away in his bag.

Resting his head on Peter’s bare shoulder, Daniel whispered into his ear. “You can fuck me in the ass when we get home.” He gave him a peck on the cheek and went down the cobblestone hall to greet the crew.


End file.
